Welcome To The Washington's: A Hamilton AU
by smol9247
Summary: Sometimes, a new place is hard to adjust to. Especially when you are leaving your family behind. But, lucky for Kayleigh, she has two brothers, the flamboyant french Lafayette, and the non-stop Caribbean Alexander Hamilton. Follow their lives through summer, school, being the gayest people ever, and having plenty of friends just like them on their side. Cover image is not mine.
1. Alexander Hamilton- arrival

Chapter 1: Alexander

Cold. That was how the glass felt. That was perfect. On a hot summer day in Virginia when your used to the constant chill in the air of of New York, that feels good. The car was heading through a very, very fancy neighborhood, with houses the size of small schools and patios bigger then one of Alexander's homes. The car came to a halt, in front of the car was a huge, two story house with a huge patio, and surrounding it was a white picket fence. The yard was clean and cut, and the house was shining and white.

"Is this the right house?" Alexander asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Looks like it." His social worker, Mr. Monroe, said hastily.

"Alexander was waiting on the patio. The bell had just been rung, and suddenly, the door opened, and behind it, stood a smiling woman with curly, brown hair, and a perfect face.

"Hello, Mr. Monroe." She said, shaking his hand, opening the door further. " And you must be Alexander!" She said, reaching her hand out for him to shake.

He shook her hand nervously. "Yes, its me." He said, looking at his shoes. They were old converse, maybe a size or so too small.

"Good. You can call me Martha." She said, leading him into the living room.

"George? Is his room ready?" Martha called up the stairs.

"Yes, It is. ARE THEY HERE?" The voice was somewhat gentle at first, but then boomed in fear. Even though this George guy was the scared one, Alex was beyond terrified.

The man came down stairs.

FUCK!

He was HUGE!

"Hey, ummm, You must be Alexander!" George said, rubbing the back of his head in humiliation.

"Yes sir." ALexander reached out to shake his hand. It was a firm, but kind gesture.

"You can call me George." He said, Whipping around to Martha.

"Can you show him to his room while I talk to Mr. Monroe, here?" George asked politely. Alexander was still dead scared of this guy.

"Of course." Martha replied. " Alexander," She gestured to him. He jumped, but so subtly only people like June Iparis from the _Legend_ series would notice. Martha didn't.

Alexander nodded and followed her up the tall staircase, and walked into the landing. There was a balcony, gently overlooking the living room, and Martha led him to the 3rd door on the right. Alexander was shocked by the size of this house, but still barely expected a small room with a cheesy bed, with paint chipping off the walls. But NO. Alexander gasped so loudly that he saw Martha smile.

"Here is your room!" She said, motioning her arm throughout the room, so he could catch a view.

" No way!" Alex said, with a joking undertone. "Really?"

"Really. So there is your bed, walk in closet, nightstand, dresser, and your bathroom." Martha finished the tour, and his mouth was wide open in shock. She saw him and smiled warmly.

"Settle in, and dinner will be done at around 5:30." Martha said, leaving slowly. "And Gilbert should be home by then, he is your foster brother!" She said excitedly. Well, great.

 _They already had one kid to deal with, why are you giving them another?_

Alex always thought on the dark side, that was just how two years of foster care treated him. He looked around the room.

 _This is NOT your room!_

He thought to himself, but then, he realized, IT WAS!

"OH MY GOD THIS ROOM IS HUUUGE!" He said, a bit like a teenage girl. But then he remembered the Washingtons and Mr. Monroe were still downstairs.

 _Well, shit._

Alexander thought. But a few minutes later and… the walls really that thick here, or were they just being polite? Then, Alexander figured he'd rather not find out

 **So, short. I know. I wrote most of this at school in 10 minutes, so yah. I thought was was said was a great spot to leave off on. Soon, you get to meet Cassie. And her backstory, well, it's pretty cool. That will also be longer because this is what i see happening between me and my parents, one day. Anyways, bye!**.


	2. Shitpost 1?

OMG I ALREADY HAVE 10 READS! THANK YOU!

Now, I know, i talked about the OC backstory, but i figure…. No one wants to read all about the oc. So, the next chapter will be out soon! bye!


	3. Je'mappelle Lafayette- Hi

Alexander was left alone to unpack his belongings. Shit. There was too much space in this room. He put his clean clothes in the dresser and closet, and put his writing material in the top drawer of his dresser. He put the duffle bag in the almost empty closet. Then he heard the door open downstairs.

"Is the new kid here?" A french accent said.

"Yes. I'll call him down." Martha said. Alexander barely heard any of this, but he did hear:

"Alexander! COme downstairs to meet your foster brother!"

"COming!" He replied, and then he made his way down the steps.

"salut! Tu dois être Alexandre! Je suis votre nouveau frère adoptif, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Gilbert Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette! Ravi de vous rencontrer!"

"Gil, english." Martha crossed her arms."

"Ça va, je parle français." Alexander replied.

"OMG YOU SPEAK FRENCH!" Lafayette jumped into a hug with Alexander.

"ANd spanish, english and hebrew" Alex said as Laf pulled away.

"Impressive, ALexander." Martha said. "So Gil, how was school today?"

"It was impressionnant! I got 100 on my final, and today was the last day of school!" Laf said. "Is it ok if i go to hercs to do our annual paper burning?"

"Well, your brother just got here. George is at the store. He will be home in a while,"

"Its ok if he goes to his friends. I don't mind." Alexander said, grabbing a chip from the pate Martha had fixed while laf was talking.

"Actually, i can ask if we can do it tomorrow. It is kinda cold out there." Laf said as he stuffed his face.

"Whatever suits you." Martha said, then she began to talk to Alexander. "Tomorrow, we are going to the mall. Is that ok?"

"Yah."

"You need new clothes, and by the looks of it new shoes, and- wait do you have a phone?"

"You don't need to buy me anything real-"

"Yes, i do. Now, do you have a phone?"

"No."

"And a phone too."

"Its ok you really don't have to." ALexander felt his face go red.

"Yes, I do. I'm your foster mother."

"Okay." and for once, Alexander actually smiled because of something his foster parent said.

 _Later_

George came in with a few bags from the grocery store. Alex rushed to help him.

"Thank you Alexander" George said as they both set groceries on the kitchen floor.

"No problem. You had a lot of groceries."

"There for our dinner." MArtha said, Beginning to unpack the groceries and put them in their proper place.

"What's for dinner?" Laf piped up from the living room, where he and ALex were watching tv.

"Burgers. You like burgers, right ALex?"  
"Yah. Burgers are fine." Alex Replied. "Do you want help cooking?"

"Sure. Im gonna get started around 6, it's only 430 now. Go ahead and watch Spongebob with LAf" MArtha smiled, bringing up the childish show her teenage foster sons were watching. Well, LAf was her actual son. He was adopted officially when he was 11.

ALex smiled and head into the living room, where a new episode was started and even George was watching.

' _Maybe i can be accepted here. I will wait to come out, though'_ Alex thought as he sat to watch the show. And he hoped that was true. Because of it wasnt, he wouldn't know what to do.

 **AN: SO SHORT IM SORRY! Also if THis happens, please try your best to ignore it. I have sticky fingers. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4- Can I trust you?

Time was non existent as the two teens and the middle aged man watched Spongebob. Martha was out in the garden, which Alexander was yet to explore. Soon enough, Martha was back inside. Then, the station began playing some live action nick show Alex didn't follow. George turned the TV off, and tried to make small talk.

"So, Alexander? What are some of your favorite shows?" George asked, with what seemed to be, actual concern.

Answer him Alexander. Sure, you don't watch TV very much, but what is there to be ashamed of for telling him about your favorite shows? OH MY GOD just tell him! Maybe don't bring up Family Guy, Rick and Morty, or any shows like that, but JUST FUCKING ANSWER HIM!

A few seconds ticked by. Shit. He blew it. He was turning red. He was probably going to be kicked out; he couldn't even answer a question as simple as what is your favorite show!

Finally, words came off of his tongue.

"I like Spongebob, The Loud House, and... mainly Nick shows. Live action and cartoons. Not all of them though." Just be honest. "I also like shows like Family Guy, Rick and Morty, American Dad, and Bob's Burgers. And sometimes I watch anime."

That was painful. Alex tried to catch his breath, but he was having trouble. He suffered social anxiety so bad, he couldn't talk to strangers- yes, a day in- George is a stranger- without panicking. Once he gets to know you, he will talk your poor ears straight off. At least he knows what he is talking about. Right? At least he is telling the truth, because unlike other speakers he knows the facts.

"I like shows like Family Guy, too. Gil is really into Nickelodeon. He loves The Loud House so much, the theme song is his ringtone" George said coolly then smiled.

"I do like the show." Lafayette smirked.

Then, Alexander found himself making small talk. They talked about simple house rules first. Pretty simple to follow:

Please don't break anything on purpose.

Only say extremely bad words when it is absolutely called for, like if something horrible happened. Minor swear words like "Dammit", or even "shit" were okay to say, not just every other word.

Respect each other.

Don't hit anyone!

And enjoy life.

Pretty simple rules. But who knows what the punishment was if they were broken. Or if more would be added. To muse Alexander. That made him think of... Pace. No, no no. Not Pace. We aren't thinking about fucking Pace!

Soon enough, Martha's sweet voice called from the kitchen.

"The food is ready! Who wants to eat on the patio? It is so nice out!"

Lafayette ran into the kitchen, followed by George and Alexander. George jog-ran, kinda childishly, and Alexander walked like a civilized human being.

There was a stove covered in meat, then buns, toppings, chips, and drinks lined up on the counter, and Martha slid open the sliding glass door and began to set a table up out there.

Lafayette got his burger first, and put too much of the toppings on, and had a suicide of both sodas (Sprite and Pepsi) and a mix of the chips. He grabbed a napkin, and rushed onto the back patio. At least they weren't sitting in the front. Not only did Alexander hate being watched by a bunch of people while he ate, they was FUCKING HEDGE ART AND A FOUNTAIN in the front. To fucking fancy! Little did he know he would die when he saw the elaborate gardens and hills and pool in the backyard, not to mention the trampoline and the swing set. (Yes, they have a southern motherfucking swing set).

George was in front of Alexander, but he looked to Alex and gestured for him to go ahead of him.

"Its ok, go ahead, get your food." Alexander said.

"No, its ok. After all, I'm the adult, and i shouldn't have ran in here like a literal child." George was so... warm. For being that big, scary guy who was 6'3? And most likely weighed upwards 200 pounds, since hearing his fear when he hadn't gotten prepared for Alexander's arrival in time, Alexander felt... maybe... he could... trust this guy.

"Ok, thank you." Alexander said, taking George's offer.

He grabbed one burger, cheese, pickle, and ketchup. He grabbed some sun chips and a cup of Pepsi. Then he walked out to the patio. He saw the elaborate backyard. And literally nearly died.

"Ok, mon ami?" Lafayette asked, noticing Alexander's face.

"This backyard is just.."

"Huge. I know, right?" Lafayette finished for him.

Alex just nodded and sat down next to Lafayette and Martha.

George came out with a plate full of food. Then dinner officially began.

Alexander hadn't had a homemade burger in years. When he first took a bite, he felt like he was in a burger paradise. He ate it faster, because he wanted more of it in his mouth as soon as possible.

"So," Martha began, "I can tell you like cheese burgers. What other foods do you like?"

Alexander swallowed the bite in his mouth, then began to speak.

"I like, well, im not too picky. Would you rather know what i don't like?"

"Sure. I like to know that I have a kid who isn't too picky."

"I may sound strange" He sipped his Pepsi. "But i don't really like bacon. I also cant have really egg rich foods- i can have cake- but like.. cheesecake crust? Or eggs? I cant have. It makes me sick. I also cant have certain nuts. The only ones I can have are almonds and hazelnuts." Alexander took a chip.

"Oh. Ok. I was considering making pancakes tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good. Thank you"

"No problem. Also, George, explain to Alexander as to why we cannot use this pool." Martha pointed to the pool. It was covered by a blue tarp. There was a slide coming into it, as well as a diving board.

"Because... I haven't got it running yet" George replied, just like a little kid.

"When will it be running?" Martha asked like an interrogating mother.

"By the time Cassidy-Anne gets here."

"Wait... who si Cassidy-Anne?" Alexander asked.

"Oh, she is another girl we chose to take in. She fought with her parents A LOT." George replied.

"Oh, cool. How old is she?"

"15 like us!" Lafayette said, excited.

And for once, the POV can change to Cassidy-Anne's.

May 23rd, 2018

On the first night of summer, Cassidy-Anne Kayleigh Lehay usually stayed with a friend, or slept, or fucked around. Not tonight. She was packing everything in her room in her 2 story apartment. She was ready to go. Get aeay from... Chilly. Chilly Grace Lehay held no mercy, only money. Then Jared and Elizabeth, the two that held the pain, the drugs, the poverty, the jail. She needed away. Then she called a social worker on the first. He had another case to deal with that day, and he was originally a New York worker. But he promised her a perfect home. Because what dumb fuck leaves their mom, dad, and stepmom, just to be even MORE miserable?

1 week until the 30th. Then she was put of here. Chilly hovered by the doorway,

"Running, aye? Enjoy life in the real world without me to take care of you."

"You only 'Take care of me' to feel better about yourself. You always so to much of one thing and not enough of the other. Tell all of Cassie's teachers to kiss her as, but tell her friends parents she is a socially awkward delinquent that will piss the shit off of you!" Cassie didst even need to make eye contact with Chilly to know the anger twisting in her face. April 22nd had been the final straw. But we don't have to stress that, now do we?

Back in Virginia

8:00? PM

May 23rd, 2018

Alexander hadn't had such a warm welcome dinner since- shit- the MacDoolies. Stupid name, and a stupid family.

The family- i suppose it is safe to call it that- filed in, for a fun evening ahead.

 **Sorry the ending is so rushed. So who the fuck is Cassie? And the MacDoolies? And Pace? Also, Alexander's "Allergies" are based off of my own, and the OC's will be, too. I hope you enjoyed! And guest, I am not using a screen, so there is no point cleaning it. I simply meant I cant type with a keyboard.**

 **I Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	5. Update

I know my updates are getting kind of slow. Don't worry. This summer they won't be. There are always crazy tiring events at the end of the school year. And sadly, despite tommorow being the last day, there wont be any updates because i am staying at a friend's. I plan on bring alone Friday and getting some work done. Anyway, both Love Bites, Literally, and Welcome To The Washington's: A Hamilton AU have gotten WAY more reads and reviews and all that than I expect. Anyways, I hope to be able to write soon!

-xXWriter9247Xx


	6. Getting to know you, just a bit

After dinner, the Washington family usually watched a movie. Lafayette was texting someone.

"Dang it." he murmured.

"Everything okay?" Martha asked putting away the ingredients from dinner.

"John can't make it tomorrow for the burn party. He JUST left for vacation at 7 o clock at night."

"When will he be back?"

"The first."

"Well, you can have it at the pool party we are throwing on the second, then." Martha walked into the living room, where Alex was furiously typing on his keyboard.

"Whatcha writing about?"

Alex looked up from his computer. "Politics." he said coolly, but was instantly back to writing. The essay? Was already 7 pages long.

"Well, we are going to put a movie in at 8. its about 730 now. You guys can go take a shower if you prefer." MArtha said, getting the dvd player on.

"What do we want to watch?" Laf asked, plopping down on the couch, and turning his phone off.

"I have no idea. Alex? What do you want to watch?"

"Umm, I don't really know. I don't know that many movies. Something funny, i guess. " He looked back at his writing. Then he saved the doc and left the program. He closed the laptop.

"Ahh! i have an idea!" Laf startled the shit out of Alexander.

"What?" Martha gave him the death stare for being so obnoxious.

"Well, I like to watch movies that have my friends names in them, hence always watching Hercules with Herc, so I got it!"

"What, though?" Martha's face scrunched up in curiosity.

Laf went into the library and pulled out a movie. He couldn't stop laughing. Martha saw the movie. She also began to chuckle.

"Alexander" He began.

"Yes?" Alex put his attention on Laf.

"And the terrible, horrible, no good very bad day." Laf showed Alex the cover.

"Oh goodness." Alex blushed a pink shade.

"So wanna watch it?" Laf was waving the movie now.

"What is it about?"

"It is about a kid named Alexander who always has crappy days, and his family's days are always perfect. Then his family has a crap day, and it is hilarious." Laf set the movie on the tv stand.

"Sure, why not." Alex stood up. "So, I am going to go take a shower."

"That is fine. you go shower, too, Laf." Martha headed to her bathroom, where George just walked out in a robe.

 **(time skip to in the bathroom cos i fucking suck. Or am i not straight? :) ;))**

Alex stepped in the shower. There were products in there? Was he allowed to use them? He decided he would use a little of the shampoo justincase he wasnt supposed to use these. Didn't need to make a new record of, what? Seven hours?

 **(Another time skip cos fuck me gently with a chainsaw)**

Alex stepped out of his room, his wet hair tied into a low ponytail, a jacket, and sweatpants. Oh and a t shirt. No one likes to wear jackets over shirtlessness. It is very uncomfortable.

At the bottom of the stairs, the smell of popcorn hit Alex's nose. He really liked popcorn. The last time he had it was right after hurricane Matthew in Florida. WTF has happened to his life?

 **(Ill explain later)**

The movie was on the press play screen. Martha was still showering, and Laf was scrolling thorugh his phone.

"Hey Alex, wanna see a picture of my friends?" Laf asked.

"Sure, why not." He made his way over to the couch.

"Here they are." Laf pointed at certain people.

"There is Herc on the right." Herc, or Hercules, was a tall, dark skinned muscular boy. He had a headband tied around his head, and an arm around Laf's shoulder. Was that his boyfriend?

"The one on the left is John." Alex immediately fell for that guy. He had long, curly hair tied in a ponytail, and constellations of freckles on his face. He had green eyes you could get lost in. And taht was exactly what happened. Alex stared at the left of that picture for a good minute.

"You good?" Laf asked.

"Yeah. Just..."

Laf leaned in to whisper. "You think John is hot, don't you?"

"Maybe." Alex whispered. How the hell could he tell? The blush on his cheeks?

"Well your in luck, he is as straight as a circle. " Laf smiled. At least he would accept him for being a flaming bisexual.

"Papa is actually taking all of us to the pride convention on the 23rd of June."

Ok, maybe he could be accepted. "You wanna come?"

"Sure, why not."

"Okay, and another plan, we are staying up late tonight so we can get to know each other better." Laf flashed another smile, and George and Martha walked in. They put a bowl of popcorn in between Laf and Alex, and sat together on the floor.

The movie started.

 **(i suck at writing Recaps of movies in stories. watch Alexander and the terrible, horrible, no good very bad day, and picture someone with a typical Hammy sense of humor reacting to you go.)**

the movie ended. It was also now Alex's favorite movie. But it was now also 10 o clock.

"We are going to bed ,You guys go to sleep at a reasonable time, please." Martha got up. Followed by George.

"Goodnight!" Alex said.

"love you!" Laf said.

"Love ya'll too! Night!" Then The two disappeared into the master bedroom. Ok, no one goes to bed at 10. They were obviously going to have fun.

"Okay, interview time!" Laf yanked Alex onto the floor.

"First, choose music."

"Umm, like, AJR, by any chance?" Alex asked shyly. Most people had no idea who they were.

"I love that band. Imma put it on." Laf turned his phone down, but put "Weak" on.

"Ok, imma ask a question, then you will answer it. Then I will answer the question i asked. I will ask a few. When I'm done, you can if you want."

Alex nodded.

 **(Gonna go into RP mode cos they all words.)**

 _L: favorite songs?_

 _A: Umm... this one, actually._

 _L: mine is The other side from the greatest showman._

 _L:SO, have you seen the greatest showman?_

 _A: no_

 _L: so, what IS your favorite movie?_

 _A: the one we just watched._

 _L: and mine is obviously the greatest showman._

 _L: favorite color?_

 _A: green_

 _L: dark blue_

 _L: lets get more real here. What is your sexuality?_

 _A: um.. im bisexual._

 _L: pansexual, my dood._

 _L: any crushes?_

 _A: umm... fine. That John kid in the picture._

 _L: I have a crush on Herc. I think he likes me back. I hope he does._

 _A: Im sure he does._

 _L: And im sure that John will like yo, too._

the two boys talked for hours, getting to know each other extremely well. But you can never fully know someone.

They actually fell asleep in the living room.

 **the next morning**

Martha saw the two boys asleep on the floor at 7 am and sighed. She threw a blanket on top of them.

First day of Washington's house? Done.

 **AN: Told ya I would update today! I hope you like it! I watched the Heathers as soon as I woke up. Then got started on this! me being a productive person.**

 **What will happen on Alex's second day? If i think of something you may find out by the end of the day. Anyway, gotta run. i Have another story to fuck up i mean update.**

 **Your obedient servant,**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Me inside of me**


	7. THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH

OMG I HAVE 500 READS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU GUYS MY OBEDIENT SERVANTS!

Or my loyal, royal subjects.

IDK.

THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!


	8. Pancakes and Love letters

**AN: heyo Westurburg! I'm back! I am very grateful for all of the reads. i never expected to get more than 100. I hope you enjoy this fun chapter. There is an OC part, if you want to skip to the characters you came to read about, that is fine. But if not, enjoy Cassie's fucked up life!**

 **TW: Homophobic slur, use of the word faggot, and other T rated shit.**

 **Cassie (OC part. You can skip this if you want)**

i'm sitting at my house, all alone, on Thursday, May 24. Chilly is at work. I am so tired of her shit, may I mention. Wanna know why? Let me take you about a month back in time

 **April 22nd, 2018**

I just got home from my weekend getaway to Louisville for band. We stayed from Friday to Sunday. And I expected my mom to be excited to see me, but when my friend dropped me off (she isn't driving all the way to the west side on a Sunday) she wasn't.

"Hi mom" I say, setting my bag down.

"hey" she doesn't look up from her bible. she sounds real mad.

"You good? You seem upset." I take my shoes off, and sling my bag back over my shoulders.

"You know exactly what you did, you little faggot."

"W-what do you mean?" I haven't come out yet. I just was't ready.

"You know what I mean. To conservative to care? Really?" Oh. It was a letter in my room, on the bag of a homemade pride flag. That means, she was in my room.

"Oh. _Oh._ Well, what the fuck were you doing in my room?" I cross my arms, and she leaps up and smacks me straight on the face. She usally chokes me, or pulls my hair, or grabs my wrists. Nut she rarely _ever_ slaps me.

"I PAY FOR THIS FUCKING PLACE AND I WANT ALL OF THIS FUCKING GAY ART AND PRIDE SHIT IN THE TRASH NOW!"

"No. That stuff is mine."

"So are you _bisexual?"_

"Yes! What does it look like?"

"You need to stop this shit right now."

the rest was a blur. I just remember a long, long afternoon of screaming, and it got way off topic from being bi. She got mad at me for not answering my phone cos i was fucking asleep, and rehashing a bunch of shit that went down prior to this incident. The night ended with these words:

"your going to live with your dad"

So, I packed a few weeks worth of stuff, like, literally. She was 2 minutes away. So, away I went!

AAAND that shit didn't last. My dad ran out of money. Ha! Psyche! Like, 2 weeks after i left my moms house. So, away I went again!

To... well, where? You broke ties with your mom and dad, Cassie, wtf are you going to do? I did what anyone does, of course! I went to the social service report guy and told him EVERYTHING. And, kinda sorta got meself into foster care. And I would be moving to Virginia. Yay!

"Be ready to say goodbye, Cassidy." Mrs. Monroe said. Her husband worked for social services along the coast, mainly in Florida and New York, and herself more inland. They must rarely see each-other.

"Well, Mrs. Monroe, I'm Ready As I'll Ever Be." I say, and I head home to pack. that was May 14th, 2018.

 **Back to present**

there was your story. Nice, right? Amyway, enough of me. This is a Hamilton story, not a me story. So, go read about everyone's favorite gay! (we hate being called gay, get it right, biphobes) guy!

 **that was real shitty sorry.**

 **May 24, Washington Household, some undetermined place in Virginia**

 **Here is where Ms. Me has a horrible case of writers block, so please, just bear with me.**

Alex woke up, confused to where he was. He felt the floor under him, so he initially expected the feeling of blood on his face, and the screams of Pace echoing throughout the house with broken objects from a fist fight they had gotten into. But instead, he was under a blanket, and a figure was a few feet away from him. It was _Lafayette._ He was at the Washington's house. Oh! That made sense as to why the house smelled of pancakes, and the floor was not too uncomfortable, and nothing was broken. He glanced at the clock in the room. _8:35 AM._ Had he really slept that late? This made him get up. _Fuck! What if he woke Lafayette?_ So slowly, he crawled out from the blanket.

He realized one thing: the Washington's house isn't too terribly cold. He took of the sweater he was wearing. He remembered that Pace kept it so cold in his shitty house in Country side Florida... can we stop thinking about Pace? Please?

He quietly made his way upstairs to his room, and took out his old laptop. It was an old, dinged up laptop that sometimes crashed and he would have to start over, but that wasn't all that bad. He could rewrite his work. No big deal.

He needed to write about that face he saw on the picture. That beautiful, freckled face that appeared in his dreams last night.

" _He's straight as a circle!"_ Laf's words kept repeating in his mind. Thank God.

He began to type, and soon, a letter was beginning to form.

 _Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my dearest John, it may be in my power, to one day, convince you that I have a fat-ass crush on you. I usually NEVER fall for people, and the last time that happened was nearly a year ago, but, even though I have never even met you, heard your voice, or know much about you, based off of the stories told by Lafayette, I want to know you in and out. One day, I wish, that we could meet and it would end in more than just a platonic relationship, and preferably young love in the air for you, and myself. You don't know who I am. But, I arrived in Virginia on May 23, 2018. I am Lafayette's new foster brother, a 15 year old flaming bisexual. And My name is Alexander Hamilton. So you know my name, age, and sexuality. But while I know 3 stories of you, you know none of myself. I am quite socially awkward, but once you get to know me, you may never want to hear someone talk again. Multiple times by foster parents I have been told to 'shut up'. Whoops. Anyway, my dearest John, it is in my interest to soon make your acquaintance._

 _Ever yours,_

 _Alexander_

 **Alex POV**

Ok, what the fuck was that? Alex, you are NOT showing that to anyone, ever. Sure, Martha and George are probably the most accepting foster parents ever, but what does that have to do with embarrassing yourself literally on your second day here? I rarely ever get crushes, and the ones I did were on people I knew. So what was going on? I save my document and decide to get dressed. I am literally so basic, i throw on a t shirt and jeans. Congratulations, Alex! the most basic boy in the world award goes to... Ok, Logan Paul. but seriously, Martha was right, you need more clothes.

I mean, I am no drag queen. But i kinda give a couple fucks about what I look like. I get it. I am really skinny. Weighing in at about 100 pounds, people call me that skinny kid. I do have acne, and almost look like i'm 30 because I have fine lines, and stubble. But If there is one thing I am proud of, it is my hair. Somehow, I manged to keep it shiny and dark brown, well cut and long. i can also say I slay almost any hairstyle. too much? Ok. I brush my hair and I bet it safe to use the toothpaste, but if I get in trouble for using it Ill just be on the road again, now wont I? I pull my hair in a ponytail, and right on cue, Martha's voice rigs out through the house.

"Breakfast time!" Oh yes, its pancakes.

Now, allow me to explain my allergies. I have asthma, so any nut other than an almond (and I ate a hazelnut once and didn't die) will send me into anafilactic shock. So be careful with that. Bacon and eggs revolt me because they remind me of Pace. He would always cook them with too much grease. If I ever eat bacon and/or eggs again I will most likely throw up or die. You chose.

Now, when I got to the kitchen, Martha seemed shocked that I was ready that fast.

"Your already dressed! Good." She set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me.

"And, would you like some coffee?" COFFEE? I can get free coffee?

"Yes, please!"

"How do you like it?"

"Um, black, please."

She sets a steaming mug of black coffee in front of my face.

"thank you." I take a tentative sip.

"No problem. Coffee is the one thing that makes breakfast breakfast."

i hum in agreement, I scaulded my tongue on the coffee again. Whoops.

Lafayette comes into the kitchen a few moments later. Half of the top pancake is already gone.

"Bonjour, maman. Bonjour Alexander. Ou est papa?"

"George left for work already, Laf." Martha set pancakes in front of his face, a well as a yoohoo.

he ate real fast.

"done" Dam, i still ahd a whole pancake left. But I did chug the coffee.

 **Ok quick an i needed to look up Lafayettes wife to add her to the revolutionaries and i got sidetracked and I could swear a picture of Aaron Burr popped up for Alexander Hamilton. WTF? Also, I got to see the best portrait of Lafayettes grandson, a tomb. WTF Google?**

After breakfast, Martha and Lafayette needed to get ready. Laf was actually going to a friends house, what was the name? Aaron Burr?

And around 10, we were ready to go . He walked to his friends house and I got in Martha's car. She had a similar car to George, but it had less space and was white.

"Ok, so first, you need a phone. Then, we will look for some new clothes. How does that sound?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Sounds good, but you don't have to."

"Yah, I do. You need a phone so you can tune George's annoying antics out and to talk to your friends, and you need clothes to wear."

"Well, then thank you so much." How am I speechless?

"Don't mention it. The drive is kind of long, so is there any particular music you like to listen to? My car has spotify so will play anything."

"Um... its your car. You can chose the music." What if she doesn't like musicals and modern alternative pop?

"Its up to you. I like anything. I really like musicals, though." Ok soul mother.

"Alright then. How about... In The Heights?" I ask nervously. HAVE MOAR CONFIDENCE!

"I love that musical. go ahead and play it."

I fiddle with the thingy dash whatever for a sec, then I find spotify and search in the heights. and soon, we are listening to a masterpeice written by and about Usnavi.

When we get to the mall, I am shocked by the size. It is huge! And we walk in. Crap, shopping. Im not good at that.

 **AN: So this isnt the last chapter you will be seeing today, I just didnt want to make this one too long, so the shopping will be in the next chapter. Also, I want to upload a short chapter wich is just Alex and LAf's conversation they had that night. tell me if you would like to see that. So, dont worry, there will be more. You'll be back! Ha! Anywho, adios amigos!**


	9. FUCK ME RIGHT HERE AT BEST BUY!

**WHOOPS! I PROMISED YA'LL ANOTHER UPDATE YESTERDAY! SO SORRY! We had a huge storm and I was all alone, so... yah. That's good. And I was scream singing Hurricane from Hamilton... ah. Well, here you go. A shopping episode. And I will most likely make a chapter just with the Q/A with Lafayette. And we all need to tell google that Aaron Burr is not Alexander Hamilton and that they should not use a picture of a grave for Laffy-Taffy's grandson. Ah! Anyway, here you go. Some 3rd person, and a spoiled Alexander for ya.**

 **3rd person pov**

Most teenagers found it awkward or weird to go to the mall with their parents, but Alex didn't care. All he could think about was how much money Martha was going to have to spend on him. He needed new stuff, but who else wants to feed 100's of dollars off of the seemingly polite lady that you just met yesterday? Um... no thanks. But, Alex didn't want to upset Martha by insisting he didn't want anything' because that would just go bad.

"So, first lets head to Best Buy and get you a nice phone. How does that sound?" Martha asked when they got into the mall. It was huge. As the first day of summer, the kids were very excited to be shopping. Groups of kids picking fights with eachother, a few kids with their (Clearly over protcetive) parents, or even some alone. It was interesting to watch so many kids pass by.

"SOunds good."He replied. And then he followed Martha throughout the large mall.

*At Best Buy*

Martha was helping Alex look for a phone. There were so many. ALex and Martha agreed on a Galaxy Note 4, after what felt like hours of Alex portesting that it was 'too much'. While AMrtha was paying for the phone, however, his attention wandered to a kid who wanted an Apple Ipad.

"Well, maybe we should go into the barber shop and buy some condoms! So we can at least be safe if your going to fuck me mom! Fuck me! Fuck me right here in Best BUy!" That kid has clearly watched too much South PArk. THe mother led him (he looked 9 or 10) out of the store, and screamed.

"PHILLIP HOW DARE YOU! YOUR 11 YEARS OLD! YOUR SISTER IS BEHAVING BETTER THAN YOU!" Ok, he was wrong, 11 years old. And behind the mother was a seemingly young girl. BUt they were twins, just really underweight. Of course, Alex didn't know that.

"What a scene." MArtha was done purchasing the phone, and she handed Alex the bag.

"We will set it up when we get home, okay?"

"Sure thing."

As soon as they were out of the store, they burst out laughing.

"The kid knows... that they sell condoms at barber shops!" Martha was hysterical.

"He stole that straight from South Park." Alex said.

"He really did. I think Lafayette watches that way too much." Martha Paused to think.

"Something for the weekend, sir?" Martha the savage!

Alex and Martha were laughing uncontrollably at this point, and getting looks from people.

"Oh my gosh!" Alex breathed. Ok, he REALLY liked her.

They paused for a moment at the food court. By now, it was nearing lunch time because, my dude, it takes a while to buy a phone.

"What do you want to get to eat?" Martha asked as they headed towards the food court.

"Anything, really." He didn't care, really. Even though this sounded childish, he couldn't wait to get home and use his new phone.

"How about... have you ever had Annie's pretzels?"

"no." Damn, if he did have more than one friend here (Laf, he assumes), he would be the biggest stick in the mud.

"Well, do you like soft pretzels?" She asked, concerned. Concerned that he never ate Annie's pretzels? America today.

"Yah, I do."

"then ill get some. Go ahead and get us a table. And what do you want to drink?"

"Um.. sprite, if they have it."

"they do."

"thank you!"

Then he headed to an empty table. He saw a familiar face in the sea of people at the mall today. Lafayette.

"Alex! Mon fils!" Did Laf just call Alex his brother in French in public? Eh.

"Hello!" Then, he saw the new face.. Aaron? with him.

"And this shy ass is Aaron Burr." He pushed the darker skinned boy up to shake Alex's hand.

"Hello, Aaron Burr, sir. Im Alexander Hamilton." Alex shook Aarons hand, and Aaron returned the handshake with pleasure.

"So, I hear you are from Florida?" Burr asked, quizitively.

"Not originally, but I lived there for about 2 years. And no, I have never been to disney. I lived in central florida. Boring, rainy, and deserted." He smiled to lighten the tone that he was putting off about central florida.

"But, I recently lived in New York, due to my foster father needing to move for work. We only lived there for about a month until I was... moved." and Alex finished what Laf apparently told Aaron.

"Interesting. I once lived in New York, myself. Alot colder than florida, isn't it?" Burr talked like a reporter. So, good with words. Just like Alex - when he wasn't shy. And somehow, he felt comfortable around this kid.

"Not much, it was warm during my stay, at least. And I will tell you, you don't know this either, Laf, that I have never seen snow." There. Said. Not bad, right?

"MON FILS YOUVE NEVER SEEN SNOW?" people dated their eyes toward Laf.

"Nope. Does it snow here?"

"Too much." Burr said.

Then, Martha came back with pretzels, cheese, a sprite and a coke.

"i see you have chosen to join us, Gilly and Aaron." she said as she sat.

"Yah. We are going to get get food and join you. if that is ok."

"Of course!" Then Laf and Aaron walked over to some other place.

"So, Alex. I have a few questions for you"

 **Into RP mode. If their is no initial before the paragraph it isnt spoken.**

A: Go ahead, ask away.

M: What are your hobbies? Do you play sports?

A: I used to do Cross Country and Track And Feild, and Laf might have succeeded in convincing me to join this year, too.

M: Play instruments?

A: I played an instrument until last March when I moved.

M: what do you play? And would you like to play again, this year?

A: Trombone, and only if it is okay with you.

M:I am perfectly fine. You could play bass and I wouldn't care. As long as you are happy.

A: okay, thank you.

M: dont mention it. And speaking of being happy, I am content whatever your sexual preferences are. W actually take Gil and his friends to a pride convention every year. WOuld you like to join?

Ok, moment of truth. Just. Breathe. Breathe.

A: Sure.

M: alright. No matter what, I care for you as if you were my own child.

A: that means alot to me, thank you.

M: Its ok. Also, prepare for a busy summer. As soon as Cassie gets here its on!

A: ok, cool.

M: yup. Anyway, the others are back. Lets eat as a family.

 **End Rp mode**

The group ate and talked, and then went shopping. Alex ended up getting many new summer outfits, and a pair of swim shorts. But he was going to wear a tshirt with that. He was way too skinny to just... openly show off his chest.

Then, Martha drove Aaron home and Alex and Laf home. Then, it was time for Martha to go to target. Laf took a nap, and Alex got his new phone set up on his own. Within 2 hours, he had an Instagram, Facebook, Snapchat, and pretty much every social media. He was sure to look up Laf on all of them. At least he would have one facebook or insta friend.

Then, Martha came home, so did George, then they had dinner, and day 2 was done.

 **Ok, so there you go. The ending is a bit rushed, I am well aware, but I am reaching myself to not dedicate a full 1.5K word chapter to one hour. So things will be speeding up. Also, remember when I specified the year? I will do this until the year ends in the story, then i will do this: 20-. Yah. Cos i can. But that will most likely be in a sequel, anyway. I want fictional 2018 to end with the story. Also, if you are reading in June, happy pride month! I have a vent about what my mom did, (shes a bit conservative) wich i will include in the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	10. Midnight Conversations WARNING- SHORT!

**This is the chapter where the two boys have their conversation. It will be in all rp mode. Enjoy my lovelies!**

L: Next question, do you like musical soundtracks?

A: yes! I like In The Heights, Dear Evan Hansen, I have heard The Greatest Showman soundtrack, Heathers, Be More Chill, almost all of them, really. But Miranda: An American Musical, is my favorite.

L: YES! ANOTHER MUSICAL GEEK FOR OUR GROUP!

L: Next question, where are you from?

A: Um, I was born in Nevis, then I moved to Florida, then to New York.

L: Ah. Obviously France for me.

L: Next question: Favorite foods?

A: Umm... im not healthy. I like chocolate.

L: SAAAAAME!

L: Next, you got any questions?

A: Yes. How could you tell I had a crush on John?

L: You were blushing, drooling, and had stars in your eyes.

The real reason they were up late was because Laf wanted to play Clue. And that lasted until around 1. Alex fell asleep while Laf put clue away, and he fell asleep on the floor shortly after. But both of them knew that this was the start of a true friendship and brotherhood.

 **Ok I know this is the shortest chapter ever, but I just wanted you guys to know their conversation a bit better. Anyway, I forgot to say yesterday...**

 **HAPPY PRIDE MONTH MY LGBTQ+ FRIENDS! Or did I say it? I dont remember. Any way, expect another update today, unless i get busy, which I might. Anyway, see ya later!**

 **BI!**


	11. This Is The Moment You've Waited For

Some OC introduction finally! You will love it my dearies, thrust me. TRUST me! HA!

The rest of the week was quiete uneventful in itself. Alex learned new things about the Washington's everyday, and helped prepare for Cassie's arrival. He wa beyond excited to meet her. Becuase he nor Laf had hung out with no one but eachother for the past week.

May 31, Cassie's place

An awkward goodbye between my former parents, loading a bunch of shit into a U Haul, and adios, amigos!

The next day, Cassie POV

Ever do makeup in the same car you just slept in? Yah, it isnt fun. But I dont look like horse shit so I am ready to meet... the Washington's. I carry my bag close. At least 10 boxes sit in a uhal. I cant wait to bring all of that shit in. Might I add, it is the first. I start on the first every month. God, I am so fucked.

Mrs. Monroe led the way to the door. This house was fricking fancy. She knocks. And a beautiful woman answers the door.

"Hello! Im Martha! Nice to meet you." She extends a hand for me to shake. I take it.

"Come on in! I will have George bring in your boxes.

Sounds like home. No physical effort expected from me. I think of the time I wanted to move my own bag, and my mom snapped, and we had a huge fight.

"O, thank you."

"It's fine, you have had a long ride."

Then a tall man walked up to me. Oh shit, Cas. Be more chill!

"Hello, Cassie. I am George. It is a pleasure to meet you." He shakes my hand. I get a good, fatherly vibe from this guy.

"Hello, George." Huh. That caught on that Cassie was my nick name, quiete fast.

Then, 2 boys that are my age walk up to the door. Mrs. Monroe told me about how her husband brought the one here- his name was to be Alexander- in the car.

First, a dark skinned boy with stubble and his hair in a bun comes up to shake my hand.

"Bonjour, ma dame! Je suis Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette. Je sius votre frere adoptif, et c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaisance! S'il vos plait fates, appalez-moi Lafayette."

I return the handshake. Martha snaps at him to speak english, but I reply to him.

"Donc nous parlons Francais, non? Eh bien, bonjour Lafayette. Je suis Cassidy-Anne Kayleigh Lehay, Appelez-moi Cassidy-Anne, vous etes mort." I think for a second. Ask him to call me what my friends did in Indiana? Cassie. No. New town, new me. I dont care if this seems like Divergent cliche but goddammit(Im willing to wait for it) I don't want to be remebered as, sweet, polite, retarded, emotional, Cassie. My middle name. YES! I have been trying to get people to call me by my middle name for years, now, I finally could. Apllez moi Kayleigh, si vous voulez. Je ne suis pas tres fan de mon ancient prenom. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaisance aussi."

He nearly screamed.

"ANOTHER FRENCH SPEAKING PERSON FOR MY FAMILY! YES!" He up and hugged me, which at first I tensed up, but then relaxed into the hug.

The other one must have been Alexander.

"He did that to me too when I replied in French." He laughed. "Im sorry, allow me to introduce myself." He stepped forward, and shook my hand. Oh, and if you want to know where Martha and George and Mrs. Monroe were, they were outside, talking. "I am Alexander Hamilton, but please, call me Alex.

"Hello, Alex. Nice to meet you. I have heard about you." And that was creepy. Good job, Kayleigh, cos look what you did!

"Oh, yes. So, you prefer Kayleigh?" He asks.

"Um.. kind of a last minute desicion to cahnge my name." I blush, maybe becuase I have the slightest crush on him, but, he looks alot like me. Brown eyes, dark brown hair with hints of gold and red, skinny(ish applying to myself) and smol.

"That is what Laf did. In France, he was Gilbert, but in America, he is Lafayeet." I laugh at his joke. I love name puns, unless they are offending. Kinda. Well, forget this. fuCK IT!

Martha walks back into the hall, with a box from the UHaul, and George has one too. Mrs. Monroe is unloading them onto the concrete, and then when she is done, she waves goodbye and drives away. I still had a bunch of random shit back in Indiana, and Chilly told me she wouldnt touch it, but she probably will. She likes to get rid of my things.

Martha signals for me to follow her, and we go down the hallway, up some stairs, and into a lovely room. The walls are grey, and the bedspread is chevron grey, white, teal, and peach. The furniture is white, and the windows are letting abundant light through the blinds.

"Here, set your bag down here. You can get settled while we bring in the rest of your boxes." I nod. This room- this house is freaking sweet! The bed is in my favorite place, too, against the wall. In the bag are just life essentials, and a bunch of food wrappers, which I toss into the trashcan. Then.. god, pad wrappers we didn't get the chance to toss, and then, a bit of makeup, yesterdays clothes, wich I found the laundry hamper against the wall. There were two doors. One was a regular closet ( I dont really like walk in closets) with a dresser next to it. It is on the left side of the door if you are stanfing at the middle. The other door- on the wall opposite the bed- was- holy shit- its a bathroom! I set my makeup and toiletries (and pads) on the counter, and look in th mirror. I look tired, and my broken glasses are sliding off. But my hair and makeup I compliment myself for for being so good.

George and Martha bring the other 10 boxes, 3 bags, and two crates that I brought, and I prepare to unpack. I opt to listen to music.

Spongebob insert: 1 and a half hours later

I catch my self singing. "On the outside always looking in will i, ever be more than ive always been, cos im tap, tap, tapping on the glass, waving through a window!" Whoopsy doopsy. The last thing I opted to do was hang my fanart and shit like that.. The wall where my bed was had a window, and infront of my bed there is a tv, the back wall has more windows and a desk, and left of th door is a closet. I decide to put the shit on the wall next to the bathroom door. I scoot the dresser over.

I put the "Lit" light on first, with a command strip that was left in my room. As well as some nails and- they trust me with a hammer. I put the chameleon painting below it, and the canvas heart I bought next to that, then a plaque i somehow own. Then, my fanart. My fanart was what got me into a lot of trouble at home, becuase some of it was LGBTQ+. Like, ships from Miranda, or DEH, and stuff like that. But, Mrs. Monroe told me something in the car.

"Cassie."

"Yes?" I ask, taking out my earbud.

"You know who the Washington's are, right?"

"People." I smirk. She rolls her eyes.

"George is the Virginia senator elect. He is quite liberal, and fighting for LGBTQ+ rights and acceptance in Virginia.

I squeal. I am so excited.

I put up my fanart, then my bisexual pride flag. I am done. I look at my new room fondly, and plug in my phone. I check the time, 12:32. I need lunch. I head downstairs. It smells good. Its grilled cheese. I love grilled cheese. "I hope you like grilled cheese. I made it on white bread, just incase you had any allergies." Martha said from the stove. Alex and Laf were both at the table. Alex was writing, and Laf appeared to be texting someone.

"ooh, Alex. John got back today!" Laf said, as I sat down, with literally nothing to do.

Alex blushed heavily- wait. WEre my new foster siblings members of the LGBTQ+ community? If so, I am where I belong!

"Yah, and?" He retorted.

"Well, Maman et papa are throwing a party tommorow, if you remember. So, you can talk to him then." Laf smirked.

"I mean... I follow him on instagram." Alex showed Laf his followers list.

"ZEN YOU SHOULDA TAKED TO HIM!" Laf screamed.

"I dont know... I..." He trailed off.

"Sometimes it is better to meet a crush in person." I say.

""She is right. Be like... hey person i dont know, i am not a stalker, i know your gay, and i have a crush on you." Alex said. I laughed.

"O-or like, hey! I am a stranger who knows one of your friends, and I wanna date you!" Laf tried to one up ALex/ I got this.

"Or like, Yo! I need to have an anonomous sword fight, so you are the lucky person who gets to go against me!" Thank God Martha didn't hear anything.

"YES!" Laf practically shrieked. I noticed his nails were painted a dark black. Interesting.

I think my foster siblings are confidently LGBTQ+. Alex is literally talking about asking a boy out, for fucks sake! this house is awesome. Ok? Becuase the kitchen is big enough that if you are at the stove, even if you are a bunch of dirty minded homos, you wont hear them.

Over lunch, Martha made a few announcements.

"Ok, brace yourselves for a busy summer, kids." She smiled. Busy summer? Finally, I wont be writing all summer long!

"What is gonna happen?" I ask.

"Tomorrow, I'm taking you shopping. Then, we are having a pool party. In a couple of weeks, we are going to the beach for a few days. After that, on the last week of June, ya'll are going to summer camp. Then, at the end of July, we are going to Disney World. And, if you kids ever want to do anything in between, I can take you. I am a stay-home mom.

"No me diga! We are doing all of that?" I ask.

"Si. And, if you say that because you are an In The Heights fan, I am, too." Martha smiled sweetly. Alex looked to shocked to speak. But, this was probably Lafayette's ordinary summer.

"I am, actually."

"Terrific! Also, sometime this month, we are taking the kids to a youth pride convention. You are welcome to come if that applies to you." No. Me. Diga. Did my foster mother just say we were going to a pride convention? Yes, she did.

"Yes, I'd love too!" I reply, cheerfully.

"Alright, now, you kids go relax, and Laf? Give Kayleigh (Holy shit she already caught on what I want to be called) A tour later, k?

"Oui, maman. Aurevoire!" We all left and went to our rooms. I have never been in the care of anyone but CHilly and JAred beofre, but im running with the system on my side and I am loving it.

 **AN: I have nothing to say except... damn! And another thing- over the weekend it was literally End of MAy or Early JUne, and It was sooo beautiful at this park I was at! So, I listened to for forever on the gocart, and wrote all we see is sky for forever- DEH, on the chalkboard in the visitors center. Theatre trash was here! I hope you enjoyed this. BI!**


	12. Yet Another Shitpost

First off, thank you for over 1000 views. I never planned on that many. Also, the previous chapter, i am proud, but I also dont know what I was writing. I started on Saturday, and finished last night at midnight. I got busy. Anyway, If you feel like the previous chapter was a mess, whoops. Anywho, there will be more very soon. Enjoy life!


	13. Evenings are Fun

**AN: Ok, im here. So, umm... fuck. This story is literally my pride and joy. I love it so much. Now, if my writing style is shitty, it is because it is at a party i don't feel like writing, but i need to so the next part will make sense, if you get that. Now, I need to credit someone and their story. ColdInMyProffesion's For The First Time, Im Thinking Past Tomorrow, inspired me to write this. I owe the credit to you. Thank you. Anywho, the washington kids are meme trash in this chapter. What a night!**

 **3rd person POV**

Lafayette gave Kayleigh a house tour. He remembered the same "Oh my God" or "i am so blessed to get to live in here" from ALexander just last week. And just as last week, he laughed them all off.

*Time skip to the end of the tour bc i can*

"woah, I really like this house." Kayleigh said.

"Oui, it is quite devine, non?" LAfayette gave her a flashy smile.

"Oui, oui, indeed, monsieur, grand house, non?" Kayleigh giggles. He isn't flirting with her, but he is just being a charm.

At dinner that evening, they sat outside, just as they did on the day Alexander arrived. TOnight, they were having tacos.

"So, George, Gil, Alex? Gonna get the pool finished tomorrow?" Martha asks.

"yes, mom, we will." George says, taking a swig of his Mountain Dew.

"So, we are going to have a movie night. Kayleigh, it's up to you. What do you wanna watch?"

"Umm... I brought The Greatest Showman."

"Awesome! We don't have that movie, and Laf has been dying to show it to Alex."

"Okay, it is in my room. you guys can put it with the rest o the movies if you want, though." Kayleigh smiles. she is glad to be eating tacos on a warm summer night in Virginia, she lost the nickname Cassie the angel, she was always stereotyped since her name was so sweet, and she was a teacher's pet, she was just perfect. Then, she would be Kayleigh around her friends. And all of her friends where not tonight. She was accepted here. As a bisexual, and as a crazy smol person. she is with liberal people, and two brothers. Wait... are these people atheists? Kayleigh always grew up with non stop kumbaya playing, or lectures straight from God. She needed to ask.

"Hey, um, where do we religiously stand in this family?" She doesn't expect an answer. After all, they are eating. She is used to trying to speak, but nobody can hear. No one sees her trying to reach out, wave through a window. But, the answer comes as soon as she asks the question.

"We are Christians in this family. We didn't last week, and we won't this week, but we go to church and we pray" Martha said.

Woah. Chilly always taught her that liberal people were blinded to the light, they didn't know what being a Christian meant. But these people get it. But by the look on his face, not Alex.

 **More centric on Hamilton's thoughts for a second here**

Okay, Alex did not see that coming. A girl asking about religion. Now, Alex used to be a Christian boy, go to church with his mom, and pray and stuff. He still believes in God, he really does. But, ever since his mother's death, he doesn't trust him. This does not make him a Christian. But hopefully, one day, his trust in God will restore again,and he will be a Christian, and he won't be mad at God. Just... wait for it.

 **Ok, back to... idefk.**

After dinner, they all took a shower, and, in a deja vu to last Wednesday night, the only difference that Kayleigh was there, they watched the movie.

"Oh! This is the greatest show!" Kayleigh and Laf had seen the movie so many times, that they could sing along perfectly. The movie was almost over, and the scene where it closed finished. the credits where played as Kayleigh and Laf sang along.

"Look out cos here I come! And I'm marching on to the beat i drum! I'm not scared to be seen, I make no apologies, this is me!"

The movie ended around 10:30.

"Now, please go to bed at a reasonable time, and try not to fall asleep on the living room floor like last week. I know you guys need to get to know each other." Martha and

George got up, and went to bed.

"Lets not wake them up, and go into the den, non?" Laf asked. Alex and Kayleigh nodded. The den was actually a loft above the garage, mostly boxes, but alike to almost every room in this house, it has a with a small couch and another flat screen tv. ANd, it was a mess. All 3 teenagers cringed at the sight, and they were cleaning the room until 11:30.

 **Ok so quick an my parents literally can't trust me with a rubber hammer my mom couldn't get ahold of me so she sent my dad to check on me. WTF? It's not like i'm throwing an orgy here! ANd hoe the fuck will I get kidnapped? it's not like i strip in the street! Anyway, had to get that off my chest, now read bitch, read! Ok so he actually saved my life and took me to target and i was free for a while. now i'm home again so now, read bitche!**

Laf, Kayleigh, and Alex all sat on the couch. The room was clean, for being mostly storage, that is.

 **I'm not good at the he said, she said, they said thing at the end of quotes, unless they're doing something as they say it. from now on, i will put there name, a dash, and what they say. I will still put it in quotation marks. And, if they are doing something, I will just put that a line under. If that didn't make any sense, you will get it in a sec.**

Laf- "Let's get to know Kayleigh better"

Kayleigh- "Ok, ask me your questionnaire."

Laf- "Okay, I will ask a question, you answer it, then Alex and will answer it. Got that?"

Kayleigh- "Yah. Got it."

Laf- "Birthday"

Kayleigh- "April 6th"

Laf- "September 6th"

Alex- "January 11th"

Laf- "Okay, favorite movie?"

Kayleigh- "The one we just watched"

Laf- "Gotta agree"

Alex- "Still Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day."

Kayleigh- Omg name movies yes!

 **fuck quotation marks**

Laf- sexuality?

Kayleigh- Flaming bisexual

Alex- same

Laf- pansexual pancake

Kayleigh- ha

Laf- pronouns are she and her, right?

Kayleigh- yes, you guys?

Laf- He, him, for now

Alex- He, him, his please.

Laf- favorite color?

Kayleigh- Gold and Black, the Miranda colors.

Laf- yes! Let's listen to that!

Laf put the soundtrack on. the first song, _Lin Manuel Miranda_ , came on.

 **The lyrics won't be the exact same, bc that is too big of a coincidence.**

Laf- navy blue

Alex- green

Laf- wanna connect your phone to the tv so we can watch memes?

Kayleigh- yah

They put a vine compilation on.

TV- the cheese of truth yada yada, immigrants cause cancer.

Alex- fuck you too.

Laf- oui, very offensive.

Kayleigh- we should write a long ass comment explaining how offensive that is. I am offended, and I am not even an immigrant!

Laf- no more long writing for me!

Kayleigh and Alexander got to it. In the end, this is the comment they wrote:

 _We know these aren't your vines. You are just a bored person who compiles them together. However, me and some people i care about find the Cheese of Truth, very offensive. As 2 of 3 of us are immigrants, we hope you understand that immigrants do not cause cancer. The creator of this vine causes cancer. The cheese was just perfectly placed to piss people off, or make the twisted ones laugh. No. Ok, we admit, it was kind of funny, but, we are bored 15 year olds, up at 12:15 at night with nothing better to do than get angry at a vine that is supposed to make us laugh. Sayonara, bitch._

Kayleigh- yass.

Alex- that was awesome.

And Laf was sleeping.

Alex- wanna watch more vines?

Kayleigh- yah.

ANd also deja vu to Alex's first night, they fell asleep somewhere other than their rooms.


	14. Its time for big fun, BIG FUN!

**I don't even know any more lol. I'm a bit of a scatterbrain, so look out for that. Today, Kayleigh goes to the mall. And she meets three girls, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy. Yay! ALso, I know I have been keeping track of the date really well. That is going to change. Day's will just go, unless they are specific dates like birthdays or holidays. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Kayleigh POV**

I woke up somewhere that was not my house. Was I invited to a sleepover? Then I remembered, I am in the den. At the Washington's house. The room is dark, other than a tad of sunlight bleeding through the dark curtain. the TV is on, but it is just a white screen. Shit. My phone was at 3%. The time: 7:56 AM. I heard cooking downstairs. Alex is nowhere to be found. He most likely woke up. But Laf is snoring. SO, duh, he is asleep. I decide to go to my room, so I can charge my phone. To get to the loft, you actually have to walk through the garage. It was cold. And i was barefoot, just like last night. I walk into the kitchen.

Martha-"Good morning, Kayleigh. Sleep well?"

She was making breakfast. Ooh, chocolate chip waffles.

Kayleigh- yah. Good morning.

Martha- after breakfast, you can get ready to go to the mall. You need some new clothes, a new phone, and I'm sure some more makeup and stuff like that.

Kayleigh- you don't have to get me anything like that. I have clothes, and a phone.

Martha- to be honest, you need clothes that are in style here. Become a northerner, if you will.

I pretend to be offended.

Kayleigh- I'll have you know, Indiana is a quite fashiable place.

I flip my hair.

Kayleigh- but, I don't really need a new phone.

Martha- I see the screen, its all scratched up. Also, I see how much of a hassle it is to charge that thing.

What I like about these people is that I have only been here a day, but they see my problems. And they understand them/

Kayleigh- well, thanks.

Martha- don't mention it.

KAyleigh- Well, im going to go charge this thing.

Martha- Ok, good luck.

I laugh and head through the dining room, and into the hall. I head up the stairs. There is a fucking parlor in this house. It is just when you walk in, on your left. It just has two couches, and a tv. But, damn. This house is freaking sweet.

Oh, and may I mention? The living room is huge! it is literally the size of my old apartment! Or bigger! I can't tell, I just remeber needing my glasses last night to watch the movie, because the TV and couch are on opposite walls. Also in the living room is an entrance to the kitchen, reminding me of the house I grew up in.

In my room, the sun shines in. I plug in my phone and leave it be. Holy fuck my TV has netflix, youtube, and hulu. Netflix and hulu? Nice! I didnt have either back home!

the balcony overloks the hall, dining room, and living room. I look down. what a jump that would be. I see George watching the news. Apparently his work schedule is Monday throug hFriday. So, duh, he is home today. I wonder where ALex is. I look over in his room, and he is writing at his desk. I write, too. Well, I write fanfiction, where i ship a bunch of musical characters together. I suddenly feel the urge to be pretty today. I head to my room and put on some old jean shorts (I really do need new clothes) and a shirt that has a lace pocket on it. I pull my hair into a ponytail, put on a touch of makeup(forgot to wash my face, whoops) and brush my teeth. I need to use the restroom, and deal with girl issues. I relpace my very broken galsses on the bridge of my nose, and smile. I head out to my dresser, and put on a choker. good morning, time to start the day!

I head down just in time for breakfast. I need to go wake up Laf. he is out like a light, man! I walk trough the slightly warmer garage, and head up the stairs. He is passed out on the floor.

"WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!" I practically scream.

"Fuck, man." Holy shit, he got called to attention fast.

"Okay, you're up. There are waffles downstairs, come on!" He gets up groggily and I lead him into the kitchen. Alex and I have one thing in common, we like to look presentable at breakfast. He swooped his hair into a cute little man-bun. I can't even pull off a bun.

*Im not good at writing about meals, so time skip to the end of breakfast*

Martha- ok. Alex, Gil. You are going to help George get the pool ready for tonight. Ok?

Oh my God the pool is amazing. If you walk trough the regular backyard, there is a garden. At the end of the garden is a fucking pool house, and a huge pool with a diving board and a water slide! I love this house!

Laf groaned and Alex nodded. I noticed one thing this morning- he doesn't like to start eating until everone else is seated and eating. Interesting.

George- mom, do I have to?

God, he is hilarious. Instead of her Martha calling George daddy, he calls her mom. Hilarious.

I rinse my plate off, and head up to my room. My phone is now at 45%. Shit. It is 9:00 am. I decide to watch Netflix. it already has an account pre made for me, the name on it is Cassidy. Oh well. I decide on watching Big Mouth. I love that show.

Martha- ready to go?

She is outside my door.

Kayleigh- yes.

I turn off the TV, and unplug my phone. 67%. Good enough. We walk down the stairs, and I take shotgun in the car.

Martha- anything specific you want to listen to? I have spotify.

Kayleigh- um, do you like musicals?

Martha- I love them.

Kayleigh- how about... Miranda?

Martha- yes! Put it on.

That is what we listened to, as we drove through the busy and suburban parts of Richmond, Virginia.

I couldn't help scream singing THe Story of Tonight.

Listenining to it now lol.

Martha- dang, you got pipes.

Kayleigh- thanks.

Martha- so do Alex and Laf. I think I could a show buisness with you guys.

Kayleigh- ok Barnum.

MArtha- ha!

Kayleigh- WORK! WORK!

We sang again. Then, we were at a huge mall. It had hundreds of people there. I was one of those kids who usually went shopping with my mom. My friends can hardly tolerate me, especially at stores and malls. Shit, here, Martha will see i am a greedy bitch.

We walk in, and almost immediately, 3 girls rush over to us.

ANgelica- Hey, Mrs. Washington!

Martha- hello girls, meet my new foster daughter, Kayleigh.

I wave.

Angelica- Hello! Im ANgelica!

Eliza- Im Eliza-

Peggy- AND IM PEGGY!

Kayleigh- nice to meet you.

MArtha- how would you guys like to walk around and shop for a while, I need to go to party city to get party decorations.

Angelica- that sounds fun! Yah!

MArtha- ok, Kayleigh. Here is 600 dollars. Meet me in an hour, and then, we will get you a new phone.

Kayleigh- 600 dollars?

Martha- good stuff is expensive! Meet me at the food court at 11. K?

Kayleigh- sounds good.

We walk a bit.

Eliza- so, where you from?

Kayleigh- Indiana.

Peggy- cool!

Angelica- you going to the pool party tonight?

Kayleigh- yah. You?

Peggy- yah, we are.

Kayleigh- where does everyone wanna go?

Eliza- its up to you!

damn, lst time i went to the mall with a group of friends, I was the last person they would let incahrge.

Kayleigh- ok, how about Foever 21, then H&M, then Justice? I need some new clothes.

Angelica- sounds good.

We get to know eachother. They are all sisters, Peggy and Eliza are going to be sophomores, and Angelica a junoir. Nice. the Schuyler sisters. I like it.

I get way too many cute shirts and shorts, and like... 3 swimsuits. I stilla have nearly 300 dollars left, and to be frank, I do need more makeup. Then we pass the squishies.

Peggy- AHH! Squishies!

Kayleigh- OMG, yes!

Peggy and I ended up buying 50 dollars worth of squishies.

Then, we head to Sephora.

And, again, I spend too much money there. then, the hour is up.

KAyleigh- Okay, lets head back to the food court.

Sisters- kay.

At the food court, I get a bubble tea and some fries. We sit down with Martha.

Martha- so, how was it?

Kayleigh- fun.

I keep it inside my head, but, I have a crush on Peggy.

Martha- good. You guys can tak more at the party tonight.

I smile. My life is really looking up.

 **We're going to the other side! ALex POV**

George- okay, Laf, sweep the concrete. And Alex? Can you help me clean this pool up?

Alex- sure

I helped to mop the dirty rain wate build up in the pool. I thought of being a retard and running around the sides like in the vine. But I opted not to.

Alex- where do you want me to wring this mop out?

George- Over in the pond.

There is a pond in the garden. There is also a lake through the woods. Fuck, these people are rich.

I empty the mop. When I come back, Laf is in the pool house, cleaning up and cooking some food. The pool is filling up.

George- go ahead and help Laf clean up in there.

ALex- kay.

I head into the pool house.

Laf- mon fils! Bonjour! Help me clean up the house please?

Alex- sure.

I clean up messes as George leaves to get food. We have to monitor the pool filling. It is only halfway when I check it, as Laf is making A bunch of sandwiches.

The house at the top of the coldesack is usually the nicest one, wrong. This isnt the house on the coldesack, but we had a lot of property, some stored behind the fences of our neighbors.

As I finished the cleaning, Laf sat down with the sandwiches and oferd me one.

Alex- thanks.

i take one.

Laf- yup. Wanna watch TV?

Alex- sure, but I have a question. You guys make that whole garden?

Laf- yes. I also invite my friends to help.

Alex- cool.

Laf- then, we will have a harvest in October. Ooh! And today, you will get to meet _John._

Alex- ha. I cant wait.

Laf- I will ahve you know, he recently had a very bad breakup with some fuckwad named Francis Kinloch. so, please, if you start dating, be the angel you are.

Alex- ok.

Laf- i will talk to him for ya, if you want.

Alex- its ok, i can introduce my self

Laf- then just rape him on the spot?

Alex- NO! NO!

God, I love this kid.

Laf- I am just kidding. Don't worry. It will go good.

ALex- thanks, Laf

Laf- No problem. I think you two are literally perfect for eachother

Alex- you think so?

Laf- yes.

I dont know what is gonna happen tonight, but im excited.

 **At Best Buy, Kayleighs POV**

The sisters had to go home, as we headed to best buy. Martha said, to make it fair, I would get a note 4 like all of her kids. THat was more than fair for me. My contacts were ranseferred, and i kept my number. I wnted to keep in easy contact with my old friends. I had to transfer all of my accounts, i couldnt lose my progress on Rolling SKy, and I needed Tumblr. This pen is awesome! I can finally work on animatics on my phone!

We head back to the house, where Laf is awiating me.

Laf- c'mon, your adding some people to your insta, snapchat, facebook, and more.

I give him my phone so he can do that. I am too fucking lazy. 0 minutes later, I have like... 40 awating requests for followers.

Kayliegh- damn, Laf

Laf- I will DM them and tell them to acccept the request.

KAyleigh- kay. As long as none of them are rapists, then ok.

Shit.

 **Time skip to about 5 in the evening**

I put on my new swimsuit. It is black and gold. The top is gold patterns, like lines and cheverons, and the bottom has a gold waistband. I like it because it is a halter. I am decently skinnny, I have a tampon up my body. i am ready for the party, with my hair in a cute syle( a big chunk is messily thrown back with a barette) And my waterproof makeup is flawless. I keep my very broken glasses off, and I heas out to the party with a towel and goggles.

I get to the pool and no one is there yet. Then, Laf comes up to me, panicking.

Laf- I lost the music playlist!

Kayleigh- I got one! It's called Good music. It has nearly 200 songs on it, but I must warn you, half of them are showtunes.

laf- showtunes are perfect. That is what me and my friends listen to.

I send him the playlist. His eyes light up as he goes through the songs, and adds a few more.

Laf- THANK YOU! These are perfect!

Kayleigh- your welcome.

He sets up the speaker and puts it on shuffle. That is when the guests start to arrive. ALex is on a lounge chair by the slide.

Peggy- we are here! And Queer! Get used to it!

OMG yes.

Kayleigh- Hi Pegleg. Angie, Liz.

They were the first guests. Laf introduced them to Alex. The rest of the people he introduced us to. Hercules (his crush), Maria, Aaron, (Alex has apparently met him) theodosia, James Madison, and Thomas Jefferson. Then, 4 more kids came in. Samuel Seabury, George King Frdrick III, and Charles Lee. And a guy named James Reynolds. A chick named Adrienne. Then, last but not least, John Laurens.

 **Alex POV**

As soon as I see the face I have been waiting for, John's. I sneak a glance at my reflcetion in the pool. Skinny. Hair neatly tied back, and i did a bit of shaving. I want to look great for this guy.

Laf- and this is John.

Kayleigh- hey, im Kayleigh, im 15, and I never learned how to fucking read.

John- hello, I'm John, and I ahve a basketball game tommorow.

I need to know exactly what to say. Introduce yourself like a normal person.

Me- And Im Alex.

Goddammit. I sound like Peggy. That was how she came in.

John- Hey, Alex, Im John.

He reaches out to shake my hand and- is he BLUSHING? I THINK HE IS!

Me- nice to m-meet you.

Shit. I do stutter sometimes. I haven't done it in a few days though.

John- lets go swim!

Me- okay!

He wants to hang out with MEEE!

Then... a song comes on that fits this moment perfectly.

" _End of may or early june, this picture perfect afternoon we shared..."_

No way.

John- I love this song!

Me- same!

I actually havent been swimming in a really long time. So, when I chose to jump in the pool, I was shocked by the cold water.

Me- OOF! That is freezing!

John- Hah. You haven't been swimming yet this summer, have you?

Me- I havent been swimming since I was 12.

John- no way.

he looked flustered.

Me- yah, i just...

Laf- FOOD IS READY!

 **Imma try to improve my writing style when it comes to describing stuff, icluding whhen ppl talk. oof. out.**

We head over to the grill, where there are many hamburgers and shit to put on them. I notice Kayleigh talking to Peggy.

"so... what do you like on your hamburger?" She asks awkwardly.

"Umm... usually cheese, ketchup, pickles, and mustard." Peggy's face is lit up. Shit. I ship Kayleigh and Peggy!

" I'll get it for you. What chips and what do you want to drink?"

"Pepsi and sunchips!" peggy squeals excited.

"What do you want on your sandwich?" John asks me. Oh please, don't go stealing Kayleigh's pick up line.

I say what any normal person would say. "Deez nuts, gadime!"

He bursts out laughing. "Oh my God! 2016 much?" Oh my God i ruined everything.

"What I meant was, meat, cheese, and ketchup." smooth, Alex. You need a fucking squip, don't you?

"okay, I can go get that for you, and what chips and drink?" He stole Kayleigh's move. Wait. That means... he is moving on me! He must... he likes me! He likes me!

"Just a sprite and doritos." I am blushing so hard at this point, that if I blusehd anymore, I would be as red as that Thomas guy's swim shorts.

I find us a seat. Does he like me does he like me does he- he sits down.

"got your food, Lex." Lex, I like it.

John and I spent the evening getting to know eachother, lsitening to our friends sing show tunes, and watch Keggy form.

 **Kayleigh POV**

I bring Peggy back her food.

"thank you." she says. then out of nowhere, she bursts out "I am a lesbaian." Really? Yes, I have a shot.

"oh? that is fine, I'm bisexual, actually." I say, biting into the burger.

"Really? That is cool!" She squeals. I like how excited she gets, how hot she is...

"Yup. How about, when we are done, we go on the water slide?"

"Sounds like fun!" She replies. Score!

After a bit, people do lots of kareokes, and Peggy and I settle to sing Rewrite The Stars.

Me- You know I want you, its not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me, so don't keep saying our hands are tied. You say its not in your cards, when fate is pulling you miles away, and out of reach from me, (Phsyche. I aint really typing out every lyric)

*Slight time skip*

Peggy- But I can't have you, we're bound to break and my hands, are tied.

We finish the song as people clap and cheer. Before I know it, the day is over.

Angelica walks over to where we are hanging out. "Hey, Pegleg. dad says that we need to stay here tonight, he had an emergency meeting for work at 3 o clock in the morning, so thought we may as well just stay. Sound good?"

"Thats fine. Are Mr. And Mrs. Washington cool with it?" She asks.

"Yes, they are." Angelica walks off. I see Eliza, flirting with Maria. I ship it.

Soon, everyone but the Schuylers, Herc, and John have left.

"Hey, Buddy? It ok if me and John stay tonight? Our parents dont care about us." Herc asks Laf.

"thats fine, mon amour( Herc doesnt speak a lick of french, by the way), you both can."

"Did you just hear what Laf called Herc?" i ask Peggy.

"mon amour, I am assuming its some french word."

"Yes, it means 'my love'"

"oooh!" Peggy is a shipper, I can tell. I hope she ships me with her.

We all soon head across the property, trough the garden and the gate, and into the house.

"Okay," MArtha said, "there are alot of guests tonight, so you guys just be have and" She yawns "goodnight."

We watch her go into her room with George, and withing minutes, snoring is heard. Damn, they are tired.

"Ok, Angelica, Eliza, Peggy. Stay in my room." I offer.

"Herc, you should stay with me." Laf tells herc.

"and you can stay in my room, John." Alex offers.

"We can do that." Angelica says. She leads her sisters up the steps. I watch Laf wrap his arm around Herc's chest. Yes! Yes!

And, John and Alex walk upstairs like normal people.

When I get to my room, Angie and Liz are already passed out on the floor, while Peggy is still up.

"I was waiting for you" Really? She was?

"You didnt have to. Ready to go to bed?" i ask.

"Yes, but" a few moments pass. "Can I sleep in your bed?" OMG OMG OMG

"of course you can. Go right ahead." We get in my bed, and she nuzzles into me. Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

I drift to sleep with my crush in my arms.

 **Laf POV**

Herc didn't reject my arm around his waist. ANd when we got to my room, he picked me up and put me in bed. He headed for the floor, but I called out a "stay?" And he did.

 **Alex Pov**

"Alright, we can do whatever you want." I tell him. GOD MY CRUSH IS IN MY ROOM AHHHHHH!

"WE can sleep, but, can I sleep with you?" He asks. OMG OMG YES YES YES YES YES!

"Of course." I lay down, and he wraps his arms around me. Fuck, I really like it here.

 **AN: oof. That took all day to write, I hope you enjoy. Also, tell me how many references/quotes you can catch. I'm like Family Guy, NON STOP with those references. Anyway, goodbye, my dearests!**

 **Oh, and i am really tired, so there are a lot of typos i am NOT correcting. BYE!**


	15. For Forever

**AN: Great googly moogly. Whats up? I'm back. WHAT DID I MISS? LOL. Im probably going to put this on Wattpad, and, if I get my invitation, A03. But for now, here is a bunch of teenagers screwing around in the forest, a bit of an Evan/ Conner moment. And some ships will become official! i hope you enjoy this! I decided I won' be lazy and the kids also decide to fuck up Meijers. Inspired by some shit i have actually done at the store. :3. Anywho, read! Read like your running out of time!**

 **Kayleigh POV**

I woke up in someone arms. Oh. Peggy! She was still asleep, and the sun burned bright into the room, fuck i forgot to close the curtain. It was only 6:45. I didn't want to leave Peggy though. Looks like I will be here for a while. I stroke her hair, and nuzzle itno the crook of her neck. then, I see her eyes flutter open.

"Oh, good morning." She sounds flustered.

"Good morning, time to start the day." She laughs at my obvious Be More Chill reference.

"Hey, Jeremy." She says, getting out of the bed.

"Michael?" I smirk, as I make the bed.

"Oh my gosh. You really are musical trash." She smiles, and throws her curly hair into a ponytail.

"I may have to say the same thing about you." I grab my makeup from the bathroom.

"Will you not be a bitch like everyone else and actually trust me to do your makeup?" I ask, showing her the bag of makeup I literally bought yesterday.

"Of course. I trust you with my life. You did catch me on the waterslide yesterday." Oh my Lin. Some one actually fucking trusts me.

I decide to give her a full face, then she does my makeup. Fuck washing my face once again.

Then, we chose to watch netflix, and oh shit! Where are her sisters?

"um, Pegleg? where are your sisters?"

"oh, I got a text from Eliza that says:

 _Peggy, dad came to get us at around 5:30, but we opted to let you sleep. Love ya, Bye!"_

"oh, ok. that explains why there things are gone too."

"Its 7:30, wanna see if anyone else up yet?" She asks.

"Sure. Lets go." Fuck netflix then.

 **Alexander POV**

I woke up to strong arms surrounding me. John. Oh. my. god. I was in the same bed as my first crush since like, 5th grade.

I guess he could tell i was awake. "good morning, Lexi." Lexi. I like that nickname.

"good morning, Johnny Boy."

we got up and made the bed. Then I got ready. He brought an extra shirt, but he still had his swim shorts from last night.

"wanna borrow some shorts?" I ask.

"sure." I lead him to the closet where some clothes are. i turn to pick up the room, it is kind of a disaster. Whoops.

"Lexi! they are all to small!" I forgot I had to get some of the smallest clothes humanly possible at the store.

"Oops. I'm kind of a smol child."

"yah, kind of." He throws his shorts back on.

I laugh.

"You are like.. what, 4'11?"

"5'3." I cross my arms playfully.

"Oh. That is still a bit short." He chuckles.

"and your tall, your like, 7 feet tall!"

"actually, I'm 5'7." He smiles.

"that is short!" I push him over playfully. That ended in an interesting slap fight.

"I'm hella gay." He blurts out.

"I know. Laf told me."

"Goddamit, Laf." He sighed.

"Hold on, I have an idea." He looks at me as I step into my closet. Then I burst out.

"Im Bi, BITCHES!" I say, hoping that didn't wake anyone up.

"Ha, you, you literally came out of the closet!" He laughed.

"Yah, and my point is that it's ok to be not straight. No one is these days. Your either a bigoted asshole, your not straight, or your both." I say.

"Agreed. I know where my dad classifies." He says. "The second one."

"I'm sorry."

"And when i go to youth pride with Laf, every year I have to say that we are just gonna hang out. And this year he is suspicious." He sighs and sits down on the bed.

"Have you came out to your dad?" I ask him.

"Yah. And ooooooooooooof! That went horribly. That was last month. Bad idea."

"I'm sorry. You are always welcome here. George is literally fighting for LGBTQ+ rights.

He smiles. By now, it is about 730.

"Lets see who is awake." I say, leading us out of the room.

 **Laf POV**

I woke up facing Hercules. HERCULES! He was awake, and he stroke my hair as he saw me wake up.

"Good morning, Laffy Taffy." He said. Goddamnit I can't take it anymore! I love him! I know that is bisexual, too. So, I do what anyone would do, I kiss him.

Shit, shit shit, what am i doing? Then, I feel him kiss back. HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIIIIIIT! I feel him caress me closer, and we both melt into the kiss. This feels right, fuck Adrienne and her trying to woo me, she can eat ass for all I care, because Hercules is mine.

"Woah." I say, pulling away.

"that was amazing, Laf. I love you." He says. HE LOVES ME?

"I love you, too."

"then, we're official. He takes my hand, and we climb out of my bed. It's 7:30.

"Lets see who's up." I say, and we head into the hallway.

 **Kayleigh POV**

We all happen to walk out at the same time, and as if this were a cliche fanfiction which it TOTALLY isn't, we all crash into eacother.

"Oof!" I say.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Oh my Lin, Alex is trying to be Usnavi.

"Are maman et papa up yet?" Laf asks. I turn to their door. It is closed.

"I doubt it." I say.

"What to do?" Laf asks.

"Wait, first we need to eat, then, maybe we can chill in the woods." Herc suggests. He leans close to Laf. Wait. Are they?

We have 2 options. Turn right and walk down the stairs like normal people, or, jump off the balcony and land on the couch. Laf chooses the latter.

"Laf, what the fuck?" I ask. He sits on the couch, then pulls it out safely further.

"try it!" He suggests. YOLO! I jump, and land on the couch. No one else buys it. the y all go down the stairs like normal people, and pop through the door a few seconds later.

oof.

We pop some (jiffy pop) poptarts, and sit at the table.

"i have something to say." Herc says, as he grabs onto Laf's hand.

"What?" I ask. I see it coming, they are dating, they are totes dating.

"Me and Laffy Taffy are officially together." I FUCKING KNEW IT!

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" I say. Fuck, I probably woke Martha and George up. And one of the words not to say in their presence was fuck.

Nothing. Ha. Stone cold sleepers.

"ooh, ya'll are so cute!" John says, his southern accent showing.

We eat and Laf leads us into the woods. Then, we come to an open field that is framed with trees. NO way! We lay down a bit further into the woods, in a small clearing. The field is just down the hill, though. if this isn't a cliche for forever moment, what is?

We talk for a while, about friends, school, and such. Then, I glance over at Alex and John. They are looking at each other longingly.

"Pegs, Laf, Herc. Follow me. Alex, John. Stay there." Everyone looks confused, but complies.

"What is this all about?" Laf asks.

"okay, you see Alex and John over there?" I point to them. Alex is sitting cross legged, while John is laying on the grass.

"Yah, what about them?" Peggy asks.

"Who thinks they need to be put together?"

Everyone agrees. So: time to put operation play truth or dare to get the two to confess their love foe eachother so they can be together and also think of a shorter name for this operation into action!

here is the plan. We will suggest to play truth or dare. I will go first. And ask : "Alex, truth or dare." If he says truth, I will ask who his crush is. If he says dare, I will tell him to kiss his crush that is with us.

"Ok, were back." we all sit back down.

"What was that all about?" John asks.

"I don't even know. Anyway, lets play truth or dare!" I suggest.

"Okay." Alex says.

"Okay, m first. Alex, truth or dare."

"dare."

 **Alex POV**

"dare." Shit. What have I done.

"I dare you to kiss your crush." Oh shit.

What do I do? Just, kiss John? Or, pretend I don't have a crush and kiss the ground? I don't know what to do and then I decide.

"John, look at me." He turns his head. I smash my lips into his.

 **John POV**

Holy shit, yes! He likes me. I kiss back. I hold him tight as I kiss him, as the others are cheering us on.

He slowly pulls away. My face is on fire. Alex's face is as red as a cherry.

"Damn, you one good kisser." I say.

"I've never kissed anyone before." He says.

then, it reminds me. I have. Fuck, John, don't think about Francis. He is out of mind now. Totally.

"Laurens, I like you a lot." He says.

"I like you too. Lets go out!" I say.

"Okay." He takes my hand.

 **Kayleigh POV**

"it worked!" I shout.

"what worked?" John asks, pulling Alex onto his lap.

"The plan to get you two together!" Peggy says.

That was great. We listened to For Forever too many times, climbed trees (no one fell out) and rolled around in the grass. Until Laf checked the clock. Might I mention, we have been here since about 8:30.

"guys, its 2 in the afternoon!"

"we have been here for forever!" I say, and get glares from the others.

"What?" I ask, innocently. We head back towards the house, were George is cleaning the pool area from last night. It did get a bit crazy last night.

"Hello! Having fun?" He asks us.

"Yah, we are." Laf says. We then walk back to the house for lunch.

At the house, Martha gives us a wad of money.

"Head to the grocery store, we need dish soap, tampons, lever soap, kleenex, and more Mountain Dew. You can get Dairy Queen on the way back."

"can we get some squips and mountain dew red, too?" Laf asks. Martha just rolls her eyes.

"It's from Japan." She says, wiping down the counter.

"How will we get there?" I ask.

"its not that far of a walk. and it is a beautiful day." Martha sprays the sink with lemon pledge.

"Will do, maman. Bye!" Then, we head to the store. Little did I know, we would trash the store and I would get a girlfriend on this trip.

*At the store*

Laf gets a cart. then, he pretends to pick Alex up.

"Gotta put the small baby in the special seat!" He says in baby talk.

"Hardee-har, very funny." He crosses his arms.

"Oh, come on. I'm like, 3 inches shorter than him." I really am only 5 feet tall.

"Well, we need two carts now, don't we?" Jesus Christ.

"How would you like your body to be wheeled out on a cart?" I raise my fist.

"oof" he says, then pushes the cart into the store.

Whoops. We ran around like crazy people. We tossed what we needed in the cart, and ran around, then, Herc jumped in the cart.

"THERE'S A MILLION THINGS I HAVEN'T DONE, BUT JUST YOU WAIT!" He srceam sang as Laf ran with the cart.

it was about 3 in the afternoon, and the store wasn't that packed. SO, Alex blared "The Club" from In The Heights and started salsa dancing in the tampon aisle.

Me and Peggy ran around misplacing shit. We put a shirt in the chip aisle, and threw a pack of toilet paper over to the cleaning aisle. We slid across the linoleum floors, and we stopped in the baby aisle, and ripped open a pack of those baby yogurt bites and devoured them. WE were just catching out breath and having a snack. Then, All of the sudden, Peggy turned my head to face her. And she planted her lips onto mine.

Holy shit. I kissed back.

"sorry i" Peggy began, but i silenced her.

"Go out with me." I say. She agrees. Back to trashing the store! WE run to the phone thingy, and make a store wide call.

"Free blowjobs in aisle seven, free blowjobs in aisle 7!" I say. Then we run.

We head to the chip aisle, which is flooded with knocked over chip bags and chips all over. Laf and Herc are eating them in the , we hear cheering on the next aisle over. Alex and John are slaying salsa dancing Blackout from In the Heights. People watch on and cheer.

Then, some tough bitch who worked there came down the aisle.

"Are you the trouble makers?" She asks.

"Maybe..." Laf admits. This lady reminds me of the manager in that episode of The Loud House were the kids misbehaved in the store- ok, this whole ordeal reminds me of that episode.

And we get kicked out. But the store was nice enough to let us buy our stuff and go. We run out laughing all the way to dairy queen.

"You were the ones who said there were free blowjobs on aisle seven?" Alex asked between laughs.

"Yup." I loved this day. But Martha didn't. When we got home, she knew what happened. She told John, Herc, and Peggy to go home.

 **3rd person POV (kinda)**

Alex knew he was going to already have to leave. Kayleigh feared she would have to go back to Indiana.

"What." She simply asked. Then, she bursted out laughing! "I get a call from Meijers that you guys.. what?" She cant stop laughing.

"Are we in trouble?" Kayleigh asks.

"No." She says once she has composed herself. "Just... don't do it again at that store, or else we will get banned." ok then... we got off the hook. It is late now, so we all go to bed.

 **Ok, sorry the ending is rushed, just couldn't think of anything else. Bye!**


	16. Big Announcement

Hey. It's been a few days. Sorry, I have been on hiatus for so long, I really have no excuse. However,

I'm considering rewriting this. this will still be here, but, I want to give this story a fresh start and an actual plot. I never quite elaborated on stuff throughout the story, if you couldn't tell. Thank you for the support, and I will let you know when the rewritten version is out. I have stuff I need to stop putting off for school (I'm smart so summer can't be fun), and I am trying to have more of a social life, kinda. So, I hope your not upset, but, I feel like this story deserves a better version of it, with a plot that you can follow, and les vine references. I was considering something a bit darker, and, since this is bound to be such a long story, I am going to have to start working on plans and drafts so I have a followable plot, but, also some fun in there. Anyway, it will be up soon, I promise. I hope you all are ok with this.


	17. Found Tonight will be on A03!

Hello! I finally decided when, what, where and all that yadayada of my rewritten foster care AU! It will be on A03 for now, because the Hamilton fanbase is HUGE there. So, I hang out there a lot now. If you don't have access to A03 just let me know and I will find a way to get the story to you. I go by the name (currently) Thisyoungwriter1804, and so far I have 2 stories there and will be putting the foster care AU up soon. I'm _Thinking_ of titling it At Home, Found Tonight, or, once again, Welcome To The Washington's. Okay, probably going to go with Found Tonight. Anyways, it should be there soon, and it will be this story but a lot better.

Bye!


	18. Holy Fuck

Well, I'm back. And this is um, wow. So, I don't plan on posting on here for a while, saying I will actually be busy up until a bit after school starts, but, I will be putting my rerewritten foster care AU here when I am ready. I am going to ask my teacher for writing tips often and read and write whenever I can to get better. If you read my shit on archive of our own and wattpad, good job. Anyway, that's all. This will just be an announcement and Ig ill put it on WTTW? yah sounds good.

BYE!


End file.
